Joyeux Anniversaire !
by JeniSasu
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Katsuki et une fête surprise est organiser en son honneur. Mais il se trouve que celle ci à lieu chez les Midoriya, au grand dam du concerner. Car Izuku à un secret, un secret que Katchan ne dois surtout pas découvrir. (Série de one et two shot poster chaque 20 Avril, date anniversaire de Katsuki)
1. Découverte

Toute petite fic que j'ai eu envie d'écrire ^^

Parce que Izuku est mignon.

Parce que Katchan est tout simplement un personnage que je kiff.

Parce qu'un anniversaire, ça se fête.

Parce que j'aime bien la photographie.

Cette fic est poster chaque année pour l'anniversaire de Katsuki !

les deux premiers chapitre sont liés, je préciserai au fur et à mesure s'il s'agit d'un one ou two shot

Les résumer serons fait en début de chapitre

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Une fête d'anniversaire.

Une fête d'anniversaire surprise.

Et pas pour n'importe qui.

Je soupire en posant le dernier couvert alors que les autres s'affairaient en discutant joyeusement.

Je pose la main sur l'appareil photo que j'avais autour du cou.

C'était à moi d'immortaliser les moments que nous allions bientôt vivre.

J'avais proposé de m'en charger et heureusement, ils avaient tous accepté assez facilement.

Je resserre ma prise sur mon appareil photo.

Parce que c'était le mien.

Et que je devais prendre des photos de l'anniversaire.

L'anniversaire surprise de Katchan.

À cette pensée je me tends, le corps crispé.

Impatience.

On avait organisé cette fête dans la plus grande discrétion pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du concerner.

Et cette fête avait lieu chez moi.

Ça par contre, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord.

Ça fais des lustres que Katchan n'a pas mis les pieds chez moi et ça me rendait passablement nerveux qu'il y revienne.

L'argument que le groupe avait trouvé est tout simplement le fait que ma maison soit la plus proche de celle de Katchan.

Et je dus reconnaitre que c'était en effet, une bonne raison.

Merde.

Je souffle, tentant de garder mon calme et observe le salon admirablement bien décorer par les filles.

Parce que, d'après ce qu'elles nous ont balancé tout à l'heure, les garçons n'ont aucun sens du gout.

Pas le sens de la décoration.

Et ça nous avaient bien arrangé tiens, l'on s'était contenter de placer les tables et les chaises, les plats, l'énorme gâteau d'anniversaire dans la cuisine puis on mit les couverts -chose que je viens de terminer-

_Izuku-Kun, tu as le reste des ballons ? me demande Mina

_Oui, attends je te les envoie.

Je fouille un moment dans le carton rassemblant la plupart des affaires pour la fête mais ne les retrouve pas.

Je me rappelai alors les voir mis dans ma chambre.

Je fis signe à Mina que je m'en chargeais et monte aussitôt les marches de l'escalier.

Je m'arrêtai un moment devant la porte de ma chambre avant de l'ouvrir.

J'adore les photos.

J'adore prendre des photos.

Et j'adore prendre Katchan en photos.

Alors ma chambre…elle en est remplis, de ces photos.

De toutes les tailles.

Même si j'ai dut en enlever quand ma mère m'a regarder d'une drôle de tête la première fois qu'elle les avait vus.

Puis elle à sourit.

Le sourire d'une mère ayant tout compris.

Et j'ai rougis avant de me détourner d'elle.

Je souffle et fixe les murs de ma chambre, tous vide des photos qu'ils occupaient un peu plus tôt.

Parce que bien évidemment, il était hors de question que je les laisse alors que la fête d'anniversaire du modèle de ces photos se déroulait plus bas.

Alors je les ais soigneusement retirer.

Et mis dans un agenda.

Assez énorme en faite…Il faisait la largeur d'une porte.

Et chacune de ses pages étaient truffée des photos de Katchan.

Non je ne suis pas un obséder…

Je suis juste…obséder par Katchan.

Qui me déteste.

Sur le coup, je porte le poing à ma poitrine et lorgne l'énorme agenda noir posé contre mon lit.

J'avais envie d'aller regarder…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Ces photos si durement prise.

Katchan qui lèche une glace.

Katchan qui discute avec Eijiro.

Katchan qui finit par frapper le dit Eijiro.

Qui marche les mains dans les poches.

Qui sors ses affaires de son sac.

Qui manipule son portable.

Et la meilleur, Katchan qui sourit.

…Comment j'ai fais pour avoir toutes ces photos sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoit ?

Tout simplement parce que Katchan ne fais jamais attention à moi.

Ou plutôt, ne le fait plus, pas depuis notre entrainement au terrain b.

Rare sont les fois ou il m'adressait la parole.

Et c'est vrai que, je prenais ces photos sans flash mais…

Il n'en demeurait pas moins que…J'en étais arrivé à ne plus exister pour lui.

Certes il lui arrive de m'insulter, de me crier dessus et...ça faisait mal dans ses moments la.

Mais je préférais ça à l'indifférence.

Je serre les dents et prends les quelques ballons raplapla contre ma table de nuit et sors de la chambre.

Une fois au salon, je souris face à la banderole qui venait d'être accrocher.

À l'air ravi de tout le monde alors que je soufflais dans un ballon avec l'aide d'Ochako et de Tenya.

Finalement, tout fut en place.

Reste plus donc que le principal concerner qu'Eijiro était partis chercher.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que Tenya, poster devant la fenêtre lève la main d'un geste énergétique.

C'était le signal.

Mon ventre se tors d'angoisse alors que tous cherchent un cachette.

Et je me retrouve paumer à chercher une bonne cachette.

Dans ma propre maison.

Si c'était pas pitoyable…

Et au final, c'est Usui qui m'enlace de sa langue et m'attire à elle juste derrière une des tables alors qu'Eijiro ouvrait la porte.

Je remerciai Usui du regard.

_Oï ! sérieux pourquoi tu m'as trainé jusqu'ici ? demanda Katchan

Sa voix me fit me tendre, mon ventre se tord agréablement.

Une voix grave et contrarié.

_Bah je t'ai dit que-

_Et je crois t'avoir dit que je n'en ais _rien_ à branler, réplique Katchan d'une voix lente

_Eh bien, c'est un peu compliquer…

Le signal.

Et c'est d'un bel ensemble que l'on sort tous de notre cachette.

Un énorme « surprise » résonna dans la pièce.

Katchan sursaute surpris.

Puis il écarquille les yeux en nous fixant.

En fixant la banderole « joyeux anniversaire Katsuki »

Et à cet instant, je lève mon appareil photo.

Car je savais ce qui allait suivre.

Katchan ouvre la bouche, la referme et un sourire…

Un minuscule sourire en coin apparut.

Et j'immortalise ce moment.

J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de le prendre en photos que j'en avais développé certains reflexe.

Je le connaissais par cœur.

L'instant d'après, il fut assaillit par les autres.

Heureusement, je ne baisse pas mon appareil et continue de le prendre en photo.

Lui éclatant de rire alors qu'Eijiro lui sautait sur le dos.

Lui…se moquant de la tenue d'Ochako ?

Katchan, c'est pas cool, pensais-je en soupirant

Je l'observe à travers mon objectif, c'est plus facile comme ça.

Et ainsi, je ne manquais aucune de ses expressions.

Mon objectif suit son corps, sa tenue, un t-shirt sombre aux rayures blanches sur les épaules.

Un jean sombre, large vers le bas et des baskets blanches.

Il est beau, pensais-je en me mordant la lèvre.

J'aimerais qu'il ne soit qu'a moi.

C'est…Trop demander ? Pensais-je mon cœur se serrant douloureusement

Et son regard tourne subitement vers moi.

C'est par pur reflexe que j'appuie sur le bouton.

Et c'est surpris que je reste figé dans cette même position.

Mais son regard se détourne automatiquement de moi quand Shouto lui adresse la parole.

Il hausse les sourcils et esquisse un sourire moqueur.

Je le pris en photo.

Mon cœur bat plus vite.

Je sais, je suis un peu pitoyable.

Un rire discret, désespérer, m'échappe alors que je baisse l'appareil.

Katchan fut alors trainer jusqu'au salon par des éclats de rire.

Je remerciai mentalement et à nouveau ma mère pour nous avoir laissé la maison pour l'occasion.

Momo lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement de mécontentement du concerner qui éjecta bien vite sa main d'une tape.

Je souris alors que je me rapproche d'eux.

Je préférais ne pas trop me faire remarquer…après tout c'étais la fête de Katchan.

Hanta pousse des cris surexcité et Katchan lui en colle une.

J'eus mal pour lui.

Yuuga met la musique en route et tout le monde s'exclame de joie.

La fête était super.

Je pris plusieurs photos, de tout le monde car après tout j'ai été désigné pour ça.

Et vint le moment du gâteau que je portai avec l'aide de Denki.

Un gâteau trois étages que l'on pose sur la table sous les exclamations des autres.

A peine posai-je le gâteau que je relève mon appareil et fixe Katchan.

Il écarquille les yeux.

Je le pris en photos.

Il se lèche les lèvres.

J'immortalise…

Et craque les doigts.

Je souris doucement en prenant une nouvelle photo.

Ce n'est pas un combat, Katchan, pensais-je

Et l'on chanta.

Katchan rougis légèrement et peste alors que nous l'entourons tous autour de cette table.

Avec son gâteau au centre.

Il grogne, mais son sourire en coin adoucissait le tout.

Un sourire tendre étire mes lèvres alors même que mon cœur rate un battement et que je le prenais en photo sans hésiter.

Bien, sur je chantais aussi.

Mais derrière mon objectif.

Encore…et toujours.

La chanson se termina et tous applaudirent.

Je baisse à nouveau l'appareil et en fit autant, souriant face à sa mine un peu gêner et apporte les couverts aux filles.

Momo m'en servis une bonne partie que je porte à ma bouche mais m'arrête en chemin.

Je pose rapidement mon assiette sur une table et saisis vivement mon appareil alors que Katchan portais son gâteau à sa bouche.

Mais il se passa un truc que je n'avais pas prévu.

Katchan porte le gâteau à ses lèvres…En me regardant.

Et je rate complètement la photo.

Et c'est figer que je le fixe tout autant alors qu'il avale une bouchée de son gâteau.

Je rougis de gêne et baisse aussitôt les yeux.

Je ne le vis donc pas hausser un sourcil songeur, ni Fumigake et Mezou l'aborder.

Il détourne alors son attention de moi quand je relève le visage vers lui et je souffle de soulagement.

Je repris alors ma part de gâteau que je porte à ma bouche.

Trop bon, pensai-je en reprenant un bout

La musique changea.

La plupart d'entre nous dansa, surtout les filles.

Katchan à faillis faire exploser la main d'Eijiro alors que celui-ci tentait de le trainer sur la piste.

On va dire qu'il l'a échappé belle.

J'observe alors Katchan discuter avec Shouto, chacun assis sur une chaise un peu éloigner des autres.

J'observe Katchan.

Son corps.

Je cligne des yeux et vois sa personnalité.

Son caractère.

Cette personne que j'ai admirée, voulus égaler.

Cette personne que j'aime.

Mais qui ne peut vraiment pas me blairer.

Je serre les dents et baisse les yeux.

Lorsque je le relevai, Katchan n'étais plus à sa place.

Une boisson à la main, ma seconde main caresse mon appareil photo du bout des doigts.

J'ai envie de le photographier.

Ou est-il ?

Je me lève et inspecte alors le salon, mais il n'y était pas.

J'esquive de peu Tooru dont on ne voyait que la robe blanche fleuris et m'approche de Shouto.

_Dit, tu sais ou est passé Katchan ?

_Les toilettes, je crois, répond-il en se redressant à son tour

Je cligne des yeux, surpris.

_Il sait ou elles sont ?

_Je pense bien, il le demandait à Ochako, je crois bien.

Et mon instinct me dit de demander immédiatement à Ochako.

Parce que les toilettes sont à l'étage.

Ma _chambre_ est à l'étage.

Je demandai à Ochako.

Et sa réponse fit cesser les battements de mon cœur.

« La deuxième porte à ta gauche », lui à-t-elle dit

Mais c'est plutôt la première porte à sa droite, qu'elle aurait du dire.

« Oh ! » avait-elle dit

Et j'avais dit « merde »

Parce que la troisième porte à droite… était _ma_ chambre

C'étais quoi ça comme malchance ?

Alors c'est au pas de course que je monte les escaliers.

C'est le cœur battant furieusement à mes oreilles que j'ouvris à la volée la porte de ma chambre.

C'est tremblant que je fis un pas à l'intérieur, et vis Katchan dos à moi.

Et c'est perdu que je porte les mains à mon appareil photo pendus à mon cou alors que je vois Katchan qui semblait tourner les feuilles d'un livre.

Mes lèvres tremblotent alors qu'il s'arrête ayant deviné ma présence.

Car après tout, j'avais ouvert la porte assez violemment.

J'entrouvre la bouche alors même que la voix de Katchan se faisait entendre.

_Dit moi, Deku commence t-il d'une voix lente

Je sursaute et resserre ma prise sur mon appareil.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, inexpressif.

_Tu _pourrais_ m'expliquer ?

J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

C'est inconsciemment que je porte mon appareil à mon visage rouge de honte.

D'embarras.

De peur.

Je ne vis pas Katchan se tourner vers moi.

Je ne vis pas mon agenda grandement ouvert dans ses mains, mais je le devinai.

Je ne le vis pas hausser un sourcil.

_J'attends. Dit-il d'une voix neutre

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite :)

Normalement XD


	2. Merci

Salut !

Enfin bon, le dernier chapitre de Joyeux anniversaire !

j'avoue avoir eut un peu de mal pour cette fin, c'est facile d'avoir une idée, la développer, c'est une tout autre chose.

J'espère m'en être bien sortis...

 **RARs:**

 **Jiramo** : cc, merci pour ta review ^^ euh alors pour les photos, je vais du principe (tu comprendra en lisant) que Katsuki avait une bonne raison de décider de 'ignorer complètement ^^'. Confrontation ! tout à fait XD bonne lecture.

 **Lollipop** : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 **An** : Merci ! ^^ voici la suite XD

 **Yuki-chan** : J'y peux rien XD je coupe toujours quand je trouve être le bon moment ou sinon ce sera trop long ou ça ne donnera plus le même effet XD, en tout cas, voici la suite, j'ai essayer de justifier le rating T XD; Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Je tremble alors que Katchan ne disait plus rien.

Une seconde s'écoula avant que je ne baisse lentement l'appareil photos et ne sursaute, délaissant l'appareil qui pend à mon cou.

Katchan s'étais rapproché.

_J'attends, répète-il mâchoire crisper

_Je…

Une idée.

Vite une idée… N'importe laquelle mais-

_Un cadeau !, m'exclamai-je

Il hausse un sourcil.

_Pardon ?

_Un cadeau...d'anniversaire, en fait c'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire…des Photos, oui c'est ça. Des photos de toi !, dis-je d'une traite, suant à grosse goutte.

J'esquisse un sourire tremblant que je voulus confiant.

Katchan se contente de reculer de quelques pas, l'agenda toujours dans les mains.

Il esquisse un sourire sournois.

Mon cœur en ratte un battement.

Ça faisait longtemps, qu'un tel sourire ne m'était plus destiner.

_Alors si je comprends bien, tu me les offres ?

J'acquiesce vivement de la tête.

_Tous ? _Sans_ exception ?

Je voulus acquiescer.

Mais je me fige.

Je contracte la mâchoire, alors que je réalisais enfin la bêtise que je venais de faire.

Lui donner ?...

Tous ?

Pas moyen.

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

_En faites, je, je viens de me rappeler que ce n'est pas vraiment, euh tout à fait ça, c'est pas vraiment un cadeau, je-

_Alors _qu'est ce que c'est_ , me coupe Katchan d'une voix sec

J'ouvre la bouche, la referme.

Ses doigts se crispent contre l'agenda.

Je me ratatine contre moi-même et remet l'appareil photo contre mon visage ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Une seconde s'écoule avant qu'il ne soupir.

Je retire l'appareil de mon visage pour le voir poser l'agenda contre ma table de nuit.

_Je reviens, lance t-il en me dépassant

Je me tourne vers lui alors qu'il sort de ma chambre.

Il me jette un regard par-dessus son épaule.

_à mon retour essaie de trouver une excuse qui tienne la route, Deku.

Il quitte alors mon champ de vision me laissant planter la.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui me fit violemment sursauter.

La porte des toilettes.

Je cligne des yeux alors que la réalité me frappait soudainement de plein fouet.

Oh mon dieu, pensais-je

Mon teint devint blême alors que je retirais mon appareil photo et prenais mon agenda d'une main tremblante.

Mon corps tremblait.

Et ma vue se brouilla.

Il l'avait vu.

Il…l'a vu.

Je me mords la lèvre alors que mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues.

Mouillant l'agenda goutte par goutte.

Je ferme les yeux et serre l'agenda contre moi.

Mon front se pose sur l'agenda.

Et je gémis.

Et...je finis par pleurer.

Qu'est ce que je devais faire ?

Je ne comptais pas lui dire.

Et...il l'a découvert de cette façon.

C'est affreux.

Il va me prendre pour un déranger.

Un obséder.

Bien que je le suis mais pas de cette manière.

Non ?...

J'hoquète en resserrant ma prise sur l'agenda.

_Je suis désoler, lançai-je d'une voix enrouée

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Tout ce que je voulais c'étais juste de le prendre en photo.

La première fois en tout cas.

L'avoir au près de moi…tout le temps.

Et au final, ça en étais devenus une obsession, un besoin.

Un plaisir.

Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…

Je tremble et essaie de reprendre mon souffle, la vue brouillé et les joues baignées de larme.

J'ai pas demandé tout ça.

Je voulais juste être près de lui.

Mais maintenant, il va me détester.

Parce qu'il va sans doute me prendre pour un stalker.

À cette idée, un gémissement de pure souffrance m'échappe et mes doigts se crispent contre l'agenda.

Je gémis plus fortement, inondant la surface de l'agenda de mes larmes.

Ignorant le garçon adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisé, qui me fixait depuis un bon moment.

Je continue juste de pleurer contre mon trésor.

Ce trésor qui allait bientôt me quitter.

Parce que...je ne pourrai pas continuer en sachant que Katchan...savait.

Et qu'il détestait.

Alors j'allais arrêter.

Et me laisser tuer à petit feu.

Parce que je n'aurais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher.

Parce que c'étais lui.

Parce que c'étais Katchan.

Et que...Katchan.

_Je t'aime merde, pleurnichai-je le corps tremblant

Le garçon contre le chambranle de la porte se tend.

Il cligne des yeux, choqué.

Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans sa chaire avant qu'il ne soupire.

Il m'observe un moment puis se rapproche à pas lent.

Mais mon cœur battait trop vite pour que tout autre son me parvienne.

Ma gorge était beaucoup trop nouée et ma poitrine me faisait atrocement souffrir.

L'agenda se compresse entre mes doigts mais je n'y fis pas attention.

Seule la main dans mes cheveux me fit ouvrir les yeux.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu chiales au juste ? C'est si douloureux de m'aimer peut être ?

Et...seule cette voix me fit violemment relever la tête.

Je tombe alors dans le regard contrarié de Katchan.

Il hausse un sourcil, sceptique.

_C'est si douloureux ? demande t-il

J'ouvre la bouche pour nier.

Mais la referme en me rendant compte que ce serait inutile.

Qu'il m'a sans doute observé tout ce temps.

À quel moment est-il revenu des toilettes ?

Quelques larmes débordent de me yeux et il peste tout bas.

Je me tourne alors vers lui, alors que sa paume réchauffait agréablement mon cuir chevelu

Je baisse la tête.

_Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix, quand…tu finis par m'ignorer comme ça…ça fait mal.

Ses doigts bougent lentement dans mes cheveux, jouant avec une boucle.

Je n'ose pas lever la tête pour l'affronter.

Il ne répondit pas.

Sa main quitte juste mon crâne.

Sa chaleur s'en va.

Et mes lèvres tremblotent sous le manque.

Sous...l'abandon.

Mais il me saisit la tête des deux mains et me relève vivement la tête.

Mon regard tombe alors dans le sien.

Je rougis, alors que mes larmes coulent toujours.

Que la pression dans mon cœur ne s'en allait pas.

J'hoquète sous sa coupe et mes larmes débordent, atteignant ses pouces poser de chaque côté de mes pommettes.

Katchan ne scille pas.

Son regard est toujours indifférent, se contentant juste de m'observer.

Et je …me sentis nu.

Alors je baisse les yeux.

Mais il peste et je remonte les yeux vers lui.

_Répète, lance t-il

Je l'observe, perdu ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

Il souffle et se rapproche de moi.

Seul l'agenda empêchait nos corps de se toucher complètement.

_Dit moi que tu m'aimes

Mon visage s'enflamme et je serre les dents.

Non, je ne pouvais pas.

Et il dut le comprendre face à mon air car il fronce les sourcils et se penche encore plus vers moi.

Sa prise se resserre sur mon visage.

_Répète, dit-il d'un ton menaçant

Je resserre ma prise sur mon agenda et serre les lèvres.

Je cligne des yeux et mes dernières larmes rejoignent les autres sur les pouces de Katchan.

Avant de couler contre mes joues.

Il crispe la mâchoire et pose soudainement un baiser sur mes lèvres.

J'en fus tellement surpris que j'en lâche l'agenda qui tombe, manquant de peu nos pieds.

J'écarquille les yeux.

_Dit le moi, chuchote-il contre mes lèvres

Un second baiser.

_Dit moi que tu m'aimes

Un autre.

_Dit moi que je suis tout pour toi, grogne t-il

Il me mord la lèvre.

Sans douceur.

Et j'entrouvre les lèvres sous la surprise et la douleur.

Et il en profita pour m'embrasser.

Franchement.

…J'étais…tellement choqué que je ne réagis pas sur le coup.

Je ne réagis pas quand l'une de ses mains quitte mon visage et se faufile sous mon t-shirt.

Je ne réagis pas quand l'autre fourrage dans mes cheveux.

Mais il saisit durement mes cheveux me poussant à pencher la tête sur le côté.

Et...tout cela me frappa de plein fouet.

Le gémissement qui m'échappa me parut étranger...

Katchan tira sans douceur sur mes mèches et je gémis de douleur.

Et de plaisir alors que sa seconde main caressait le long de mon dos en une caresse aérienne qui me fit frémir.

Je…ne réalisais toujours pas.

Tremblant, ayant un peu peur que ce ne sois qu'un rêve.

Encore un autre rêve.

Peur que ce ne sois...qu'un mirage.

Doucement je pose la main contre son bras alors qu'il cesse lentement baiser.

Baiser auquel je n'ais pas répondus.

Il m'observe, interdit alors que ma main palpait son bras.

Puis remonte le long de son bras jusqu'à son épaule.

Je...s'étais palpable.

Alors ce n'étais...pas un rêve.

J'halète alors que ma seconde main rejoint l'autre épaule.

J'écarquille les yeux, toujours plongé dans son regard.

Mon visage s'empourpre.

Katchan étais bien la.

Et...

Il m'a embrassé.

Le « pourquoi » clignota soudainement dans ma tête.

Mais mon corps lui s'était déjà jeter contre ses lèvres.

Mais il m'esquive.

_Répète, lance t-il mâchoire crisper

Je me mords la lèvre hésitant...

_Je...t'aime

_Parfait.

Et il se jeta sur mes lèvres.

Je gémis alors que nos langues se rencontraient pour la seconde fois.

Un baiser fiévreux qu'on partagea avec envie.

Et un peu de violence.

Ses ongles me griffent le long du dos et je me tends contre son corps.

Il grogne et ses hanches roulent lentement contre les miennes.

L'éclair de désir qui me foudroya me prit de court.

À tel point que j'en tremble dans ses bras et rompt le baiser.

Les lèvres rouges.

Et la respiration haletante.

Peut être que je ne devrais pas répondre à ses baisers.

Peut-être qu'il s'amusait tout simplement avec moi.

Mais mon cœur vibrait trop fort dans ma poitrine pour que je puisse y réfléchir convenablement.

La seule chose que je désirais actuellement…

Était qu'il m'embrasse encore une fois.

Alors je le fixe, perdus.

Katchan qui se contente de me pousser vers l'arrière.

Progressivement.

Et mes jambes heurtent mon lit.

Je tombe alors sur le matelas.

Katchan m'y rejoint aussitôt.

_Pourquoi ? Laissai-je enfin échapper

Ses pupilles s'attardent un court instant sur mon corps.

Il m'écarte les jambes avant d'en saisir une et de me tirer vers lui.

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma poitrine quand nos érections se rencontrent.

Je n'y avais même pas fait attention.

J'halète en me redressant sur mes coudes.

Je gémis et rejette la tête en arrière quand il roule des hanches contre les miennes.

Katchan pose les mains à plat de chaque côté de mon visage et me fixe, les lèvres entrouvertes alors que j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tandis que nos érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre.

Mon ventre se tordait dans tout les sens alors que des décharges de plaisir me traversaient le corps de toute part.

Un long gémissement m'échappe.

Juste pour des frictions, pensais-je en me cambrant

Katchan se lèche les lèvres et se penche vers moi.

_Vois tu Deku, à défaut d'être un _stalker._ Je suis plus du genre à ne pas me faire fausses idées. Je ne suis pas un rêveur comme d'autre. Tu captes ?

Je cligne des yeux, ne captant pas du tout.

Ayant déjà du mal à garder les yeux ouverts sous ses roulements de hanches...

Qui devenait juste de léger coup de boutoir.

Katchan esquisse un sourire et halète.

Il donne un coup plus violent avant de retirer ses hanches.

Je gémis sourdement et ferme les yeux un instant.

Son front se pose contre le mien.

Nos souffles se rencontrent.

_Perso je me suis retrouver…face…à deux…choix, halète-il en roulant des yeux

Son corps se crispe contre le mien et ses hanches rencontraient à nouveau les miennes.

Il accélère.

Mais toujours de façon modérer.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans le matelas alors que mes paupières devenaient lourdes.

Mais je voulais voir Katchan.

Son air diabolique alors qu'il m'observait perdre le fil de la discussion.

Ses muscles tendus de part et d'autre de ma tête alors qu'il se retenait d'y aller franchement.

Je gémis.

Une baise sèche, pensai-je, une simple baise sèche me mettait dans cet état

_Ka, Katchan…je … je te veux… tellement, gémis-je sans retenue

_Cela va de soi, lance-t-il

Il grogne contre mes lèvres et donne un brusque coup de rein.

Mon corps s'arque bien malgré moi et je cligne des yeux.

Je serre les dents étouffant un bruit obscène.

_Deux choix, reprend difficilement Katchan, sois je… te disais tout et… courrais le risque que tu refuses…

Il grogne, mécontent.

Je finis par ne plus supporter et me laisse tomber sur le lit.

Il esquisse un sourire moqueur.

Un sourire tremblant.

Et ferme les yeux.

_Alors dans ce…ce cas je …t'aurais sans doute cogné et, hum jt'aurais…t'aurais …sans doute per…sécuter à vie ou second…choix…Sois je me taisais et…je t'ignorais tout simplement…

Il halète à la fin de sa tirade, gémis et je vis du coin de l'œil quelques veines apparaître sur ses bras.

_Katchan, dis-je d'une petite voix

Ses doigts s'enfoncent encore plus dans le matelas.

Il grogne et ouvre un regard embué sur moi.

Il ralentit ses coups de hanches, se contentant de frottement de plus en plus appuyé.

Mais leur effet était toujours aussi dévastateur sur moi.

_Et vus que… les chances pour, pour que… ta réponse sois …positive était quasi nul...valait mieux…t'ignorer.

Il rit et rejette la tête en arrière

_Après tout...ce… que je t'ai…fait subir ça aurait…été normale, halète-il en se mordant la lèvre

Il baisse lentement la tête, le corps crispé et un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Je rougis.

_Ne serais-tu… pas un peu… maso… sur les bords ?

Je me mords la lèvre, le visage rouge.

Ouvris la bouche.

Mais seul un gémissement m'échappe.

Il laisse un rire lui échapper.

Je finis par fermer les yeux, les pommettes rouges et les bras tout mou contre le matelas.

Mes orteils trépignent alors que je me laissais envahir par les sensations qui m'envahissaient.

Je l'appelai à nouveau.

Il se penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse.

Nos langues se mélangent lentement alors que j'essayais d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

Alors en réalité c'étais pour ça…c'est pour ça qu'il a soudainement nié mon existence ?

Fébrile, je tentai de l'enlacer mais mon corps refusait de bouger.

Voulant juste subir toutes ces décharges de plaisir que ce corps au dessus de moi ne cessait de lui procurer.

Mon corps refusait de bouger.

Et je ne pus qu'être d'accord avec lui.

_Euh, hum, Katsuki ?, lance soudainement une voix

Katchan rompt le baiser et je gémis de frustration.

Il se contente d'un coup de langue contre mes lèvres avant de tourner son attention vers la porte.

Porte qui est resté ouverte tout ce temps.

Je fis de même mais … même en clignant des yeux, je n'arrivai pas distinguer qui s'y tenait.

Je voyais flou.

Et pour être honnête aucune fonction de mon corps ne fonctionnait convenablement.

Alors je me contente d'appelai doucement Katchan alors qu'il roulait des hanches.

Avant de soudainement accélérer.

Donnant à nouveau des coups de butoirs.

Je ferme les yeux, retenant avec peine mes gémissements.

_Quoi ?, lance soudainement Katchan

_Eh bien, on t'attend pour les cadeaux

_Hun, minute…petite…minute, répond Katchan d'une voix haché

Je fronce les sourcils essayant de mettre un visage sur cette voix

Mais mon cerveau marchait au ralenti.

Une voix qui soupire et lance un « tu pourrais _le_ finir un peu plus tard » exaspérer.

Quelqu'un...capable de parler ainsi à Katchan.

_Ei...Eijiro ?, murmurais-je

_Ouais mec, lance t-il, un début de rire dans la voix, Désoler de te déranger Izuku mais euh…Katsuki…

_Oh putain merde tu pourrais pas…juste…chier, dégage Eijiro, halète Katchan entre deux coups de butoirs

J'entends Eijiro soupirer.

Un « traîne pas si tu veux pas que les autres ne monte » fut lancer avant que la porte ne se ferme.

Katchan se mord la lèvre face à cette éventualité, ses pupilles se promènent sur on visage.

Pour ma part, je n'eus pas le temps d'être gêner par sa présence.

Parce que Katchan s'est pencher sur moi et m'a de nouveau embrasser.

Parce qu'il m'a murmuré un « plus tard… » Rauque, chaud et brûlant.

Avant de brusquement quitter le lit.

Je cligne des yeux, perdus alors qu'il passe une main tremblante dans sa chevelure désordonné.

L'autre passe distraitement sur son haut, enlevant quelques plis.

Et il ouvrit la porte avant de disparaître de ma vue.

Pour ma part, je mis sans doute un moment pour me remettre sur ses jambes.

Sans qu'elle ne tremble.

Je mis un autre moment à attendre que mes rougeurs disparaissent.

Un moment pour que la tension dans mon pantalon ne disparaisse.

Un autre pour effacer cet air stupide.

…Un autre pour ramasser mon agenda et le poser tout en douceur sur mon lit.

Je pris un autre moment pour le fixer.

Un sourire tremblant m'échappe.

Pour être franc, j'avais encore du mal à réaliser…tout ça.

Tout ce qui venait de se passer en à peine quelques minutes.

Cela voulait dire que...ce que je ressentais pour Katchan…étais réciproque ?

Vraiment ?

…J'avais cette chance… ?

Je souris de toute mes dents, mes pommettes redevinrent rouges sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

Je pose les doigts contre mes lèvres.

Son gout y était toujours.

Alors c'étais réel.

Moi et Katchan…s'était possible.

Tremblant, je croise les doigts.

Une prière.

Peut importe à qui je le devais.

À qui est-ce que je devais cette chance.

Cette opportunité.

Je ne lui dirai qu'une seule chose.

Rien qu'un seul mot.

Merci.

* * *

Voila, joyeux anniversaire c'est terminer ^^

Merci d'avoir lus et reviewé ^^

D'avoir aimer et suivis ;)

A la prochaine pour le one shot et le prochain chap de Voyage temporel (les suivants)

JeniSasu


End file.
